


Slumber Party

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Park Chanyeol invites Tiffany to his dorm for a movie night, but as the night goes on, things start to get fun.





	Slumber Party

Chanyeol looked in the mirror, making sure he looked as nice as he could. Although all he wore was a black T-Shirt and pajama pants, he still wanted to look his best for Tiffany, who he had invited over for a movie date. Normally he wouldn't invite a girl over when his roommate, Sehun, would complain about a girl being in the dorm and that he'd rather not hear Chanyeol having a "study date" with a girl he thought was hot, but Sehun decided to go to his friend Minseok's party that was being held at his dorm. Chanyeol figured Sehun would spend the night, and took as it as the perfect opportunity to have Tiffany and him watch a movie at his place. He finished fixing up his hair and headed to the living room so he could sit on the couch and wait for her to arrive.

He pulled out his phone, and scrolled through Instagram. Of course, Minseok's Instagram story was filled with short videos of the party at his dorm, one of them showing Sehun, partly in view, flirting with another guy who was sitting on the couch. Chanyeol rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled. Sehun's instagram was him arriving at Minseok's party, saying how it's going to be a lit night. Chanyeol then looked through his Instagram feed, liking a few pictures every now and then, until he heard a knock at the door. Putting his phone in his pocket, he walked to the door and opened it, smiling when he saw Tiffany's smiling face.

"Hey Tiff!" He said, pulling her in for a hug.

Tiffany hugged back, inhaling the scent of the cologne Chanyeol decided to wear, smiling more. She pulled away and asked the taller one which movie they were gonna watch, and Chanyeol responded with Beauty and the Beast. Tiff giggled, looking up at Chanyeol. The male kissed her nose and closed the door behind her as she walked to the couch. Chanyeol put on Netlfix and then the movie. Tiff shyly cuddled up against Chanyeol as the movie started, and Chanyeol wrapped his arms around her. The two stayed like that for a moment before Tiff shifted closer to him, her head now laying on his shoulder. They continued watching the movie, and when it was over, they realized it was getting late, and Tiff didn't want to walk back to her dorm if drunk people would be walking back to their dorms from Minseok's party. Even though she wore a cute pink tank top and shorts, she knew the fact the shorts were enough to get some drunk guy to flirt with her. The shorts went a little bit past her ass, and she didn't like drunk guys flirting with her.

"You could stay here for the night." Chanyeol offered, "Sehun probably isn't coming back for the night." 

He remembered the video he watched earlier, Sehun flirting with another male. Of course, if Sehun was unsuccessful with getting a guy to spend the night with, he knew he'd probably crash at Minseok's and rush back when he realizes he'll be late for a class. Wasn't the first time Sehun did it. He remembered the first time he crashed at a friend's place after a party. He was walking to class, and saw Sehun running towards the dorm at a speed he hadn't seen anyone run before. 

"But, I don't have any pajamas to wear." Tiff pointed out.

"Do you have any classes tomorrow?" Chanyeol asked.

"No."

"Okay, you can wear one of my shirts for tonight, and you can stay here for the morning before I leave for class. I'll try and get you our of here before Sehun comes rushing back because he's going to be late for one of his classes."

Tiffany felt her cheeks heat up, and felt them heat up more when Chanyeol chuckled at the light pink blush that covered her cheeks at the mention of wearing a shirt of his. She had wanted to wear a shirt of his, as they looked warm and cozy, but she wasn't sure if she'd be okay with looking tiny by wearing one of his shirts. It was almost like midnight, and who knows if Minseok was letting this party continue or if it would be ending now. She looked up at Chanyeol and nodded shyly, showing approval of his idea. Chanyeol smiled brightly, getting up off the couch and taking off the shirt he was wearing now. He handed it to Tiffany with a smile, giggling as her cheeks went from light pink to a darker shade of pink.

"Um, do you mind if I go change in another room?" She asked shyly, trying to pretend she wasn't blushing.

"Yeah, just avoid Sehun's room." 

"Why?"

"He feels weird about girls and it's probably best he doesn't find out one was in his room."

The two laughed before Tiff left the living room to go to the bathroom and change into the shirt that was given to her. Chanyeol sat back on the couch to wait for her, when there was a knock on the door. He knew it couldn't be Sehun, so he got up, forgetting for a moment that he has no shirt on, and went to the door to see it was. When he opened it, Baekhyun stood there with a laptop charger in hand. A small blush appeared on his cheeks as he saw shirtless Yeol in front of him.

"Hey um.. I came to give this back to you. Thank you for letting me borrow it, my new one should be arriving tomorrow." Baekhyun said, handing Chanyeol back the laptop charger.

"No problem, don't be afraid to ask me for it again if you need it again." Chanyeol said with a soft yet friendly smile.

"So um, what are you doing right now?" Baekhyun asked curiously.

"Oh um, Tiff is spending the night because it's getting late and doesn't feel comfortable going home at this time." Chanyeol said, looking back to see if she had come out of the bathroom yet.

Tiffany was in there, debating is she should take her shorts off or not. The shirt went past the shorts length, but she didn't know if it'd be weird to take off her shorts. This was her first date with Chanyeol, and she didn't want him to get the wrong idea, but these shorts weren't really made for sleeping. She sighed and decided to take them off, hoping her pink Victoria's Secret panties wouldn't show at any point this evening. She walked out of the bathroom, shirt and shorts in hand, only to get a glance of Chanyeol talking with Baekhyun. She watched, hoping they don't notice her, as she was shy to be wearing only a shirt in front of an acquaintance. She quickly rushed to Chanyeol's room to put her clothes on the bed, before going to the living room shyly.

"Hey Tiff!" Baekhyun said with a cute smile.

Tiff waved shyly and sat on the couch.

"Alright, I should get going. We have a test tomorrow." Baekhyun said, before leaving to head back to his own dorm.

Chanyeol smiled and headed to his room to put the laptop charger away, and then go back to Tiff. He sat besides her on the couch, smiling.

"You have a test tomorrow?"

"Yes, why?"

Tiffany smacked Chanyeol's arm, pouting softly, "Yah! You should be studying you pabo!"

"I already did!" Chanyeol said, laughing.

He was lying. He didn't study. Like at all. He tried, but he got distracted one too many times before giving up on studying completely. The distractions were either from Sehun or his mind wandering about the curiosities he had about the world. Although he knows he should have studied, he wasn't about to admit he got distracted. Tiffany sighed and looked at Chanyeol with another pout.

"Fine, if you said you studied, then I hope you do well on that test tomorrow."

"You wanna listen to some music in my room?" Chanyeol asked. 

Tiffany nodded, following Chanyeol as he got off his couch and went into his room. Tiffany sat on his bed as he put some music on his computer and plugged in the speaks and looked back at her. He smiled and then turned the music up a bit. Before sitting on the bed. Tiffany smirked softly, leaving Chanyeol confused. That was, until he was hit in the face with a pillow, followed by Tiffany's adorable laugh. Chanyeol whined softly, rushing to Sehun's room for a pillow.

"It's on." Chanyeol said, smiling.

Tiffany got off the bed and walked up to Chanyeol, hitting him again. Chanyeol laughed and hit her back, laughing as she squealed. The two had a pillow fight for a while, the feathers in Sehun's pillow starting to fly as Chanyeol and Tiffany were hitting each other roughly. It ended with Tiffany tossing the pillow she held onto the floor and sitting on Chanyeol, who was recovering from laughing on the floor. She smiled down at him and Chanyeol smiled back. Chanyeol lifted his shirt, that was still being worn by Tiffany, to look at her pink panties. He chuckled.

"You really love pink." Chanyeol said softly.

"Yeah.." Tiffany said, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

"And pink looks good on you." Chanyeol said, gently rubbing her ass.

Tiffany blushed more. She liked Chanyeol, like a lot. But she didn't think he liked her back just as much. He always seemed more interested in Baekhyun or Jongin, and maybe that was because he knew them longer and talked to them more, but she never talked about it with him. She didn't want to seem like she was being jealous over nothing. Tiffany was snapped out of her thoughts when she thought she heard Chanyeol's voice call her name. She hummed in response and looked into his eyes.

"Tiff, how much do you like me?" Chanyeol asked, curiously, but some nervousness noticeable in his voice.

"A lot.." Tiff replied shyly.

She got off Chanyeol and sat on the bed, looking down at him.

"I just.. I'm worried you don't like me as much as I like you. I think about you every day, Yeol."

Chanyeol got off the floor and walked over to Tiff. He sat beside her and cupped her cheeks. He kissed her nose and smiled softly at her.

"Tiff I only think about you every day. I know we don't talk much, and I'm sorry about that. I just get shy trying to talk to you sometimes, but you know what, I'll try and talk to you more often."

Tiffany smiled. Chanyeol slowly leaned in, closing his eyes. His lips touched Tiffany's as she closed her eyes, and the two began to kiss. Chanyeol slowly deepened it, wrapping his arms around her waist, gently pulling her into his lap. They continued kissing, Tiffany's arms around Chanyeol's neck. The kiss soon became a rough one, Chanyeol reaching into Tiffany's panties with one hand and massaged her ass. She let out a soft moan while kissing him, causing Chanyeol to pull away and look her in the eyes with a smile.

"You wanna do it?" He asked.

"Only if you want to." Tiffany said, realizing a few seconds later he probably did as he massaged her ass.

Chanyeol smiled and kissed down her jaw down to her neck. Tiffany tilted her head to the side and hummed softly. Chanyeol kissed her neck before softly sucking on it, and biting gently. He pulled away, smirking at the mark he left. He slowly lifted his shirt and took it off Tiffany, throwing it onto the floor before picking her up, and gently tossing her onto the bed. The two kissed each other heatedly, Chanyeol unclipping her bra and throwing it onto the floor before rubbing her through her panties. She moaned softly, whining softly as she just wanted Chanyeol inside her right now. He pulled away to pull off his pajama pants, not wearing any boxers underneath. She bit her lip as she looked at Chanyeol's member, ready to have it in her. 

Chanyeol placed soft kisses on her inner thighs, before slowly pulling off Tiffany's panties. He placed his finger inside her, pumping it in and out gently. Tiffany whined, begging Chanyeol to just get inside her already. He chuckled, pulling his finger out before reaching inside his nightstand to grab a condom, rolling it on. He went back into the nightstand for some lube, applying it to himself before putting it back and lining himself up with Tiffany. 

"Ready?" He asked, looking at her.

Tiffany nodded, closing her eyes and moaned softly as she felt Chanyeol enter her. Her moans were a little louder as he began gently thrusting. Chanyeol moaned a bit as he thrusted, slowly going faster. As Tiffany's moans grew louder as she tilted her head back for a few seconds. Chanyeol began thrusting deeper, faster, and harder. Tiffany's moans grew louder and louder, and Chanyeol's deep moans and groans could be heard too. The two were moaning almost in sync. Chanyeol wrapped Tiffany's legs around his waist, and thrusted quickly and deeper into Tiffany. She moaned loudly, enjoying the pleasure Chanyeol was giving her right now. She tilted her head back, arching her back slightly.

"F-fuck Park Chanyeol-." Tiffany moaned, feeling herself getting close to her climax.

Chanyeol was close to his climax, so he began thrusting hard and as fast as he could, breathy moans escaping him, enjoying the sounds of the moans coming from Tiffany. Tiffany moaned loudly, feeling herself orgasm, while Chanyeol groaned loudly, releasing inside the condom. Chanyeol thrusted gently for a few more seconds before pulling out and collapsing on the bed besides Tiffany. The two panted, trying to catch their breath. 

"Fuck Park Chanyeol..." Tiffany said, still trying to catch her breath with a smile.

Chanyeol looked at her, smiling widely. He kissed her cheek. 

"I love you, Tiffany."

"I love you too, Yeol."


End file.
